


Heaven

by Audio_Angeli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Angeli/pseuds/Audio_Angeli
Summary: Hi! This is my first time writing a poem in english, so I hope everything is tidy, no typos. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindmeetspaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmeetspaper/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first time writing a poem in english, so I hope everything is tidy, no typos. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it.

  
As I wait for you, standing here  
The clouds no more a shade of red  
The wind a puff of a renewed breath

Lonely old scars  
On an ancient body of flesh  
Yet I still feel the longing with no rest

Too soon you came to me  
No tears in your tired eyes  
A smile was all it took and I crumbed down

Could I have stopped it? My heart bled for you  
No words were said  
In the end, it was done

But your arms are my home  
The heart so warm  
An old love you came to accept

Let us embrace  
And feast upon this peaceful place  
That reunited us once again

Peace few upon us  
And I looked into your eyes  
And I felt once again, not for the first time

I'm your home   
Our love pure and safe  
Inside heaven's gates


End file.
